When Ghost Meets Giants
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben tells his friends of when Dana meets the To'kustar brothers.


**A request done for Redbat132. Enjoy and no flames please! Hope you like it, Amiga!**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Ben, Dana, Ghostfreak, Snare-oh, and Kuphulu were lounging in the living room by the warm fireplace with warm mugs of hot chocolate.

Ben took a splendid sip. "This is the life, isn't it?"

"Yeah, there's nothing like hot cocoa on a cold winter day." Dana said.

"It's okay, but you know what would really go with this cocoa?" said Ghostfreak. "A good story!"

"Great idea!" Snare-oh agreed. "Who's got a good story?"

"How about the time I found that spider in my wrappings?" Kuphulu suggested.

Ben shuddered. "No way! You know how I feel about that story!" He looked over to Dana, who was fast asleep on the couch. "Besides, I got a better one!" The human began telling his tale to his friends.

* * *

Dana, while in human form, was walking around the Grant Mansion to look at a few places she had not seen yet. In her arms was a stuffed pink unicorn plush with a purple mane, sparkly white horn and beautiful blue eyes.

Just then, a delicious smell crossed her nose. "Now THAT smells delicious! Let's go, Pretty-corn!" Thinking someone was making something yummy, she decides to check the kitchen on who was cooking what.

Oddly, as soon as she arrived, there was no one in the kitchen and nothing was made. "Hello? Anyone here?" Dana was confused. If nobody was cooking in the kitchen, then where was that smell coming from?

Dana decided to follow her nose on where that delicious aroma was coming from until she discovered a secret passage under a table.

"This looks promising!" Excited that there could be a second kitchen with yummy food down there, the excitable Ectonurite jumped down and took the slide.

After a soft landing, Dana found herself in a gigantic cave with even bigger furniture.

Suddenly, she felt the ground shaking and tried to keep balance. Dana thought it was some type of earthquake until she saw two alien giants walk in. It was Way Big and his older brother Ultimate Way Big. They were checking on who was at their place.

Dana continued staring in amazement, totally blown away of how enormous those aliens were. "Those things are as big as the sky!"

Hearing her voice, Way Big saw the little human. "AN INTRUDER!" His voice made the room shake.

Ultimate Way Big tried to grab her. Dana giggled and jumped away in time. The large alien fell all over himself as Way Big tried to grab Dana. But Dana was too quick and dodged again, causing Way Big to fall on top of his brother.

"She's good..." Way Big grumbled.

As Dana jumped off the bed, Ultimate Way Big managed to adjust himself in time and finally caught her with both hands. "GOTCHA!" Satisfied, he opens his hands and becomes surprised to see their small guest isn't there. "What the-?! Where did she-"

"BOO!" Dana popped out in front of one of Ultimate Way Big in her Ectonurite form.

"AAAAAAH!" The giant screamed in startlement and knock his brother plus himself down on the ground.

Dana laughs on seeing the look on their faces. "Oh, man! This is the best game of tag ever!" She laughed until she noticed that neither of them got up after a few seconds.

"Perhaps I went too far on them." Dana flew down to switch back into her human and walked closer to the two giant aliens. "Um...hello?" She poked the middle of Way Big's stomach. "Are you guys okay?"

For a quick answer, Way Big immediately opens his eyes and grabs Dana with his big hand. "We are now."

"Tickle her." Ultimate Way Big said with a wicked grin.

Before she knew it, Dana was pinned down and tickled by Way Big right in the middle of her stomach.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUT IT OUT!" Dana screamed with laughter. "THAT TICKLES!" She was so busy being tickled, she couldn't focus enough to switch to her Ectonurite form.

"I got the feathers!" Ultimate Way Big said with a handful of feathers. He moved up Dana's t-shirt, took a feather and tickled Dana's stomach. "Coochy, coochy, coo!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! I HATE FEATHERS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"My, ny! You're quite a ticklish one!" Ultimate Way Big moved the feather to Dana's face.

Dana giggled until the feather traveled to her nose. She tried to get away, wriggling her nose. Way Big held her head still. "Oooh! Someone's got a ticklish nose!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Ultimate Way Big teased, tickling underneath Dana's nose.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh, ACHOO!" Dana let out a giant sneeze.

"Gesundheit." said Ultimate Way Big. He resumed to tickling her until her laughter grew weak. They decided to show mercy and stopped.

"Thank you." Dana said after a few minutes of rest. "Sorry about before. I smelled your cooking and wanted to know where it was coming from. And then I thought you guys were playing tag with me. So I just went along with it."

"Well, you certainly surprised us, little lady!" said Way Big. "We never saw any Ectonurite hybrid before!"

Dana grinned. "Yeah, I get that a lot. My name's Dana by the way."

"I'm Way Big and this is my brother, Ultimate Way Big." said the red and white giant.

"So, what is that incredible smell anyway?" asked Dana as she was freed.

Way Big smiled. "That, my dear, is our homemade Beef Broth, accustomed with celery, onions, potatoes, carrots, and meat with spices."

Dana licked her lips. "That sounds delicious!"

"Care to join us?" Ultimate Way Big offered.

"Does a dog fart in the woods?!" Dana exclaimed happily.

The twi giants broke out in hearty laughter. "I don't think that's how the saying goes, Dana!" Way Big said, wiping the tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes.

"Well, let's eat before the food gets cold!" Ultimate Way Big brought in the food.

"WOO-HOO!" Dana cheered.

* * *

Hours later, Rachel, Sasha, and Ben came down to the giants' room. Sasha noticed Ben looking wary. "Relax, Ben. The brothers won't tickle you. You're in a good mood today!"

"Well, you can't be too careful..." Ben said, looking over his shoulder.

"Dana! Where are you?!" Rachel called out. She gasped and tried not to laugh, as did Sasha and Ben.

Dana was curled up with her stuffed unicorn Pretty-corn sound alseep. After eating that amazing meal, Dana fell sound asleep.

The To'Kustar Brothers gently shushed their visiting friends so they won't wake up Dana.

But Ben knew this was too good to pass up. He got out his phone and took a picture of the sleeping Dana with the unlikely cute object.

* * *

"And you still have the picture?!" Ghostfreak asked as Ben finished his story.

Be chuckled as he got out his phone. "You better believe it!" He showed his friends the picture. "I just can't believe dark and creepy Dana sleeps with something so adorable!"

"You mean Pretty-corn?" said Ghostfreak. "She got that from a human she saved from a burning bus. Normally, Dana doesn't do cute, pink, and fuzzy. But when she was given that toy, it was love at first sight."

Ben blinked. "Huh. Never thought of that." He looked over and saw Dana awake. That's when he noticed that Pretty-corn was in Dana's arms.

Dana smiled and offered Ben the toy. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Me?" Ben snorted. "No thanks!" But when he looked back at Pretty-corn, he looked at those shiny blue eyes and his heart melted. "Well...okay. Just a for a little bit." Ben held Pretty-corn in a warm hug. He snuggled under the covers with the adorable toy and got really comfortable.

Before he knew it, Ben was curled up and fast asleep with Pretty-corn.

"Did you get it?" Snare-oh asked Dana.

Dana snapped a picture of Ben on her phone. "I got it."


End file.
